


Awkwardness

by SakuraRebin



Series: Tri Alternate Scenes [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Taito, Yamachi, taiyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRebin/pseuds/SakuraRebin
Summary: When Mimi starts gossiping about Taichi and Yamato's relationship, things get a little awkward for the group of the Chosen Children.





	Awkwardness

“So, where are the Heartbreakers of Odaiba High,” asked Mimi, twirling the end of her high ponytail. “They aren't normally late to these type of meetings.” The whole group looked over at her.

“The Heartbreakers of Odaiba High?” Koushiro asked.

“Yeah, Taichi and Yamato.” Mimi made an idle hand gesture, unfazed by all of the mixed looks she was getting from the others. “Our dynamic duo.”

“Since when did they become 'the Heartbreakers of Odaiba High'?” Jyou asked, mildly perplexed.

“Since they started dating, of course. Yamato, the cool and aloof rock star, and Taichi, the captain and ace of the soccer team. They are two of the most popular guys at Odaiba High. And who are they interested in? Each other, of course. There are so many disappointed girls.”

“I guess that makes sense,” admitted Takeru. Silence plagued the room for a little bit. It was still hard getting used to the idea of Yamato and Taichi dating. Their relationship had always been a bit rocky. Then again, they always seemed to make it work in the end.

“No one actually answered my question,” Mimi reminded everyone.

“Yamato and Taichi said they were headed over now.” Koushiro confirmed.

“Wait, they are heading over together?”

“Yeah, Onii-chan spent the night over at Yamato's house last night,” said Hikari, without looking away from what Koushiro was doing on his computer.

“Ooooh!” Mimi could hardly contain the excitement in her voice. “That's far more exciting than what I even imagined.”

“Why?” Koushiro asked, although there was a small part of him that dreaded Mimi's answer.

“They spent the entire night _together_,” Mimi said emphasizing the last word in her statement.

“They've spent the night at each others houses, countless times,” Jyou pointed out.

“But _that_ was before they started dating.” Mimi still had a huge grin on her face.

An awkward silence filled the room again, with Hikari and Takeru being the most uncomfortable with the implications of Mimi's statement.

Then, the intercom for Koushiro's office buzzed. Takeru was standing closest to the the door, so he answered.

“It's us,” called Taichi from the other end. “Can you please let us in?”

Takeru pressed the button that would allow the two older teens into the office space. Yamato and Taichi entered the building, and their appearances didn't help the assumptions of the rest of the group. The both of them looked like they just woke up and the dark circles under their eyes indicated a lack of sleep.

“Late night?” teased Mimi, not wasting any time.

“Yeah,” admitted Taichi, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry about being late today.” Everyone's eyes widened at Taichi's admission.

“Do you have the list of stuff we need to pick up, Koushiro?” Mimi asked, suddenly turning on him, excitement even more prevalent in her voice.

“Yeah, it's right here, but-” Mimi interrupted by snatching the paper out of Koushiro's hand.

“Don't worry about being late Taichi,” Mimi chirped, “You can make it up by helping me get everything we need.” Mimi latched herself to Taichi's arm and nearly dragged him out of the office.

“Well, Mimi is in an surprisingly good mood this morning,” Yamato noted sourly, while watching the other blond drag his boyfriend out of the room. Then he turned his attention back to the rest of the room. “What did I miss so far?”

The rest of the room watched Yamato in silence, which made the blonde's blue eyes narrow in consternation.

“That much, huh?” growled Yamato. “I can tell that this was a really important meeting early in the morning.”

“Well, it _is_ actually after ten,” Koushiro stated, carefully.

“Yeah, that is far earlier than I really wanted to be up this morning,” sighed Yamato, making some coffee for himself before turning around to face the group again. “But, you said that it was important, so here I am.”

“So, you two were really up late,” blurted out Sora, before covering her mouth. Yamato looked over at Sora, surprised by her reaction.

“Yeah, but-” Yamato stopped, taking in all of the curious and shocked faces of the Chosen Children in the room. “Okay, what is this really about?”

Jyou managed to gather the courage to speak up before anyone else.

“Is it true that you and Taichi had sex? I mean, it's fine as long as you two did so safely,” Jyou rushed through the lines as Yamato choked on his coffee.

“Wait, what?” Yamato exclaimed once he recovered from choking. “Where did this come from?”

“Well ...” Koushiro started, blushing, “You and Taichi did spend the night together and you both admitted to staying up really late.”

The blond scanned the room, before laying eyes on his brother and Hikari, who were both blushing and not making eye contact with him.

“Even you two!” Yamato accused as he watched his and his boyfriends younger siblings' awkwardness with this situation.

“Well ... What should we think?” Takeru sounded as uncomfortable as Yamato felt.

“So, you guys have been gossiping about Taichi and my non-existent sex life because we were running late?!”

“Uhhh... Well, we didn't mean to... Mimi just brought it up,” Takeru noted, nervously shifting his stance. Before Matt could respond to his brother's comments, Sora spoke up.

“So, you two really didn't do anything?” Her voice was uncertain and Yamato turned around to face his ex-girlfriend.

“No, we didn't. Does that really surprise you, of all people?” Yamato's voice was low and the statement came out more than a little accusatory. “It's not like we ever did anything.”

“No, we didn't. But, we were younger and it has become pretty obvious that you aren't really into girls. And we never slept over at each other's houses. And this is Taichi we are talking about; you've been in love with him for a long time. It isn't weird that the two of you would want to take it to the next level.” Sora stated the facts plainly. Yamato couldn't really refute any of her points, but narrowed his eyes anyway. The air was thick with tension that was unusual between the two of them. Yamato finally turned away from the red head and refocused his attention to Koushiro, who was sitting behind his desk.

“You called me here to discuss something important. Assuming, this wasn't the important thing you wanted to talk about, we should start. Otherwise, I'm leaving.” The growl in Yamato's voice indicated that he wasn't joking. Deep inside, not that he wanted to admit to anyone, there was a part of him hoping that last night would be something more than it ended up being. Sora was right. He had been in love with Taichi for many years now, and he strongly desired him. But, upon seeing Taichi's determination to master his science curriculum so the brunette could pursue being an astronaut, Yamato couldn't bring himself to act on his selfish desires. He wanted Taichi to be happy and the blonde had never seen him that dedicated to studying. Plus, he really didn't want to push things too quickly and risk losing his relationship with Taichi.

Koushiro went into filling Yamato in on the important information they had discovered. Sora watched Yamato while they talked, even though it was obvious Yamato was putting her on full ignore. He was obviously annoyed, but Sora was pretty sure that his annoyance stemmed from more than just the fact that they were gossiping about him and Taichi. She sighed, putting that aside in her mind, and returning to the task at hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is an AU. I was debating linking it to the Ferris Wheel scene, and I decided it was. I wrote this one in after and in response to that scene anyway. I like the idea of Taichi being a jet plan fighter or an astronaut a lot better than him being a diplomat. So, I was going with that idea. Let me know if you want to see more. :)


End file.
